Bloody Tears
by Lyssa789
Summary: Stormy is an abused girl.Her mother died when Stormy was three.Her dad is an alcoholic and beats Stormy daily.Stormy's will to go on is thinning.What happens when she meets Emmett and Edward?Will they save her? Rated M for abuse and language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

May 17, 2011

Have you ever had one of those days where you just can't take it anymore? Everything is wrong. You can't go on. You just feel like your dying inside, waiting for all this shit to end. _I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this_; you just keep repeating that over and over to yourself. Everything you do seems to be wrong. Everyone expects everything from you and you can't live up to their expectations. All you can do is nod your head and say, "Fine" or "I'll do better." Then when you try to tell them something is bothering you, they won't listen. They'll call you ungrateful, hit you, throw you on the floor, kick you, or worse. And you can't do anything about it. You can't fight back and the worse part about it is that you can't get anyone to believe you.

- Stormy

"STORMY!" My father yelled, barged through my bedroom door, and ripped the thick notebook I was writing in out of my hands. He had practically broken the door when it slammed into the wall behind it. I jumped startled. _Was he really doing this again? Can't I ever get a break?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a tearing sound. I looked up to see my notebook torn in half. I watched helplessly as he flinged it across the room and into my wall. Then he used his left arm and wiped everything off my dresser, sending picture frames crashing to the floor. The glass shattered and I knew what was coming next. This kind of thing had become a pattern; there was no use in fighting it. Sadly, I had to learn that the hard way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He slurred as the back of his right hand slapped me across my face, I felt the force send my head in the other direction, making me yelp in pain. I found myself wishing he wasn't so physically strong; it would make this hurt a lot less. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look into the eyes of the man who constantly and brutally tortured me.

This man wasn't my father. He was a monster made from the devil himself. His face, touch, words everything about him poisoned my mind and controlled every thought that ran through my head. I can't escape him. Even if I ran away from here, he would still haunt my mind until the day I die.

"Answer me!" He yelled picking me up by the collar of my shirt. He brought his face inches from mine; letting me smell the strong alcohol breath he had after drinking his daily dose of vodka. I kept from looking at him and tried covering my face with my long brown hair. If he saw me crying, I would really get the worse of his wrath. I wasn't crying because I was in pain, I was crying because I was scared.

"I said answer me you bitch!" And with that, he threw me to the hard wood floor of my bedroom. My head clashed with the floor and I blacked out for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, I was staring up at the man who I knew would be the death of me before I would be able to get out of this shit hole. Death didn't sound too bad right now though. "N-Nothing…" I said finally answering him in a shaky voice. His cold black eyes stared down at me, pinning me to the floor. I knew he wasn't done with me yet. He would have more of me.

He picked me up by the hair, bringing my face at his level once again. His black eyes were digging into my watery blue ones. I could barely hold back the tears as the weight of my body was putting a strain on my head. My legs were dangling helplessly. I wanted to beg him to stop pulling my hair, but I knew that I would seem weaker than I already look.

"You're weak." He spat out with so much hate and disgust in his voice. It was like I was the most ugly, horrible, disgusting thing he's ever seen. "I hate you for all that you are. You're just like you're mother." He continued with more hatred in his voice. My fear, suddenly, turned to anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MOM INTO THIS!" I yelled and kicked him in the balls as hard as I could. My mother was a topic worth fighting for. I was dropped immediately as he clutched his private place in pain. "You bitch!" He hissed in a choked voice. I was my chance to run, but there was no point in doing that. He would catch me one way or another. I closed my eyes and grew still on the hard wood floor. I listened as I heard him recovering from my blow. I could hear the creak of my bed as he used it for support to get up. It was coming…

Thump…Thump…Thump…

The beating of my heart matched with the sound of my father's footsteps as he limped toward me. It was as if time had stopped in that exact moment and the events of my life flashed through my eyes. I relived all the beatings and all the pain in that very moment.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

He was getting closer…I could still run if I gained the will, but didn't have any more strength in me. I knew I should be accustomed to it, but each beating kept getting worse and worse. I didn't know how much more I could take. Every step he took was killing me inside.

Then the footsteps stopped and it felt as if my heart did too. My mind focused on his slow, deadly breathing. My heart was beating faster now. I knew it was coming. My eyes were still closed, but I knew he was there, his presence overwhelming me.

"Please…don't…" I begged and held in a sob. I felt his firm hands place themselves on my waist, turning my over so I was laying on my stomach. The sob escaped my lips as I realized what he was planning to do. "No…" I cried and tried to get up, but he pushed me back down. He maneuvered himself so he was sitting on my back, straddling my waist. He used one to grab my hair and pull my head back. "You're going to pay." He growled.

The pain and torture continued that night and my will to go on was thinning.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review! At least put hi and let me know you're there ;) It'll mean a lot if you do!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Lyssa789**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

A/N: Please read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

May 18, 2011

New notebook today… It's morning now. I wonder how today will play out.

- Stormy

I closed my notebook and layed there in my bed, looking at the ceiling. He was gone now, but his scent of alcohol and smoke still filled my nose. I guessed that he wandered back to the living room when he was done with me. My eyes roamed around my room for a while. The glass from the broken picture frames were still scattered across the floor and the clothes I were wearing the night before were scattered in the same way.

I bit my lip as I looked down at my bare body. I had bruises and bite marks all over me. I hated how he marked me. It was just another way I couldn't forget him. I sighed and attempted to get up. That was the wrong thing to do. The wounds from last night were still fresh. I gasped and tried to stifle a whimper. I didn't want to take a chance of waking him up from his passed-out state in the living room.

I took my time at sitting up and stayed there, sitting at the edge of my bed. I wrapped myself in a blanket and looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from the tears, and I had a large bruise across my cheek. I poked the bruise and watched it go from white back to purple. Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound. My body went stiff. My first thought was that it was the door opening. My breathing quickened as I turned around to see if my attacker was there.

He wasn't. My door hadn't moved an inch. I sighed in relief. The worse part about my dad is that you never know when he's going to strike. He reminds me of a terrorist. He leaves you shaking in fear and wondering when he'll attack you next.

I took another glance at myself and decided it was time for me to start hiding my wounds. I had school today and I didn't need people asking questions.

I started with putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie that was two sizes too big for me. That was the easy part; the harder part is the make-up. I used a lot of foundation to cover the bruises and eye shadow helped with any bruises around the eye area.

I sighed and looked at the mirror once again. I was staring at a girl that I didn't recognize. Her long brown hair was messy and tangled. Her grey eyes were lined with dark bags that even foundation couldn't hide. She had a permanent frown plastered on her face. I couldn't make out her expression; it was filled with so many emotions, despair, sadness, hatred, hopelessness, anguish, darkness, and more. She couldn't have been like this her whole life. Something had to have happened to turn her into this…this zombie. She blinked when I did and when I raised my hand to touch the glass she did too. That girl was me. As much as I didn't want to be her, I was her. I was this walking zombie. I went through the motions of life wondering if it would ever end, if he would ever stop hurting me.

I picked up a comb and started brushing my tangled hair. Once it was all untangled, it fell just bellow my shoulders. I didn't look like an abused girl. I looked like this porcelain doll. It disgusted me how the girl I would see in the mirror is a total fake. I was not a normal, happy girl. I was abused.

"Stormy!"

Oh God…please…

"Go to school!" He said. It was the only thing he said and he didn't even bother coming into my room. I thanked god in my mind, grabbed my backpack, and walked out of the house without giving a glance toward his direction.

Once I was outside, I was safe. I wasn't subjected to his beatings or his hateful looks. I could even run away if I want, but that wouldn't do any good. I would still be haunted by the memories of him. Every scar, bite, curse, beating, I would remember it. He has embedded himself into my mind and soul. There's no use in trying to run from something that will always be there.

I walked a mile until I finally got to my school, Forks High School. The school is a collection of matching buildings, built with maroon colored bricks and surrounded by trees and shrubs. It fits with the dull, rainy, mood of Forks.

I sighed inwardly as I walked through the doors of the school. How was it possible to be in a school full of people and still feel horribly alone? I've never had many friends. Actually, I've never had any. I was the type of girl who would keep to herself. I didn't want to risk the chance of anyone finding out anything about my life or the past I have.

I walked straight toward my locker, hearing random pieces of conversations from other people. There was a lot of talk about a new girl in town. Bella, I think her name was. Lot's of people were talking about how she was from Arizona. I huffed while I was trying to open my lock. She was probably some tan, athletic, popular girl. At least, that's what everyone was saying.

I got my English book out of my locker and made it to Mr. Mason's class just before the final bell. I took my seat and looked at Mr. Mason. He was a tall man and he was bald. He never really paid attention to me, which was good. I hated it when teachers would get on my case about why I didn't have my homework or why I was late to school. I couldn't just tell them, "Oh I'm abused." That would freak them out and my dad would probably convince them that I'm lying, just like he did when I was little.

Usually the seat next to me would always be empty, but it was different today. One of the Cullen boys took a seat next to me. The Cullens would usually keep to themselves, but at least they had each other. I had no one. Anyway, I glance over to get a better look at the guy. I was trying to remember which one he was. He was handsome that was for sure. He had slightly curly, dark brown hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. To me, he looked like a huge muscular teddy bear.

"Hey, I'm Emmett." He said to me. That's when I realized I had been staring at him for quite a while. I blinked, kind of surprised that he talked to me, and he just flashed me a sheepish grin. I smiled a little when I noticed he had dimples. The smile didn't stay though and I went back to my guarded expression. "I'm Stormy." I said. He extended out a hand to me and I reached my hand up to shake it. When I looked down, I realized that I had pulled my sleeves up, sometime before I got here, and my wrists were showing with multiple bites and cut marks from the night before. I instantly pulled my hand away from his and pulled my sleeves down. I could feel his eyes on me as I turned my attention to the lesson Mr. Mason was teaching.

I forced myself not to glance back at him and spent the rest of the period pretending to write notes in my notebook. Truthfully, I was too distracted by the fear of not knowing if he saw the wounds or not.

The school day went by and it wasn't until later that I realized his hand was very cold when I shook it.

*Later*

I took my time walking home that day. It was raining, but I would rather walk in rain instead of going home to a beating from my dad. A profound sigh escaped my lips as I accidentally stepped into a muddy puddle.

Why me…?

Suddenly, the sound of a car comes up behind me. Then it happened. The car sped by me, sending up a wave of muddy water crashing into me. Not only was I soaked now, but I was also covered in mud. Usually, a normal girl would be obsessing of how her clothes and hair were ruined, but I was far from being a normal girl. The only thing I was worried about was how I was going to get yelled at by my dad for being so stupid that I couldn't even keep myself clean.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled in anger. I looked ahead and saw that the car had pulled a U-turn and was slowly coming back toward me. It pulled up next to me and rolled down the driver side window. I groaned inwardly as I realized who it was.

Emmett Cullen.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there. It was an accident." He said sincerely. I bit my lip and shook my head, "It's fine. Forget about it." I said and started walking away from him. "Hey! Wait!" He called after me. I turned around and saw that he had gotten out of his car. He was standing in the rain, without a sweatshirt. He wasn't even shivering.

"What?" I didn't move closer to him.

"At least let me take you home or something. To make up for ruining your clothes and stuff." He offered. The last thing I wanted to do was go home.

"No, really it's fine. Plus I can't go home looking like this." I gestured toward my clothes that were soaked in rainwater and mud. What a lovely combination.

"Then I'll take you back to my place. You could clean up there." He said. I was surprised how persistent he was being. Any other guy would have just left me there for sure.

"Um…" _Don't you dare agree Stormy_ "O-Okay…"

He smiled victoriously and got into the car. I reluctantly walked over and got into the driver's seat. The ride was silently, but I could feel his eyes on me when we would get to stop lights and such. I looked at him suspiciously and asked "What?"

"You have a bruise on your face."

_Crap…the rain must have washed my make-up away._ "Um…I do?" I said playing dumb.

"Yeah you do. I didn't see that today when we were in English." He said looking at me skeptically.

"I…um…got hit in the face with a basketball in gym class." I lied. My heart was beating quickly as I waited for his response.

"Oh, well. That sucks. That's a pretty bad bruise too. Hey, my dad's a doctor, he could take a look at it for you." He said nicely.

"No." I said too quickly. I didn't want anything to do with doctors. Doctors were the quickest way of finding out a person is abused. I wasn't going to take that chance.

"Um, okay then." He said. I knew he was probably wondering why I had shot down the offer so quickly, but he didn't need to know about my life. No one did.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

I was relieved when Emmett had dropped the subject about my bruise and continued driving to his house. It was quiet until Emmett started making jokes about sports and such. He actually had an easygoing personality, which was surprising. His demeanor and reputation at school was a scary one. Everyone was always intimidated about how large he was. He wasn't overweight or anything, he was just tall and buff. I, of all people, should know not to judge people by what other people say or how they look. I made a mental note to remember that and glanced out the window to see that it was still raining. It was ironic how the weather always matched my mood.

_Mother nature is such a bitch. _

Then I slowly began to realize that I was riding in a car with Emmett Cullen. The _mysterious_ Emmett Cullen. He and his family tended to be reclusive, which was something that everyone thought was intriguing. If I was like everyone else, I would have probably been thrilled to be going to the mysterious Cullens' house. But I wasn't like everyone else and frankly, I didn't give a shit.

The only thing I cared about was getting the hell away and keeping my secret locked up safe. I was already risking too much. He had seen my wrists and my bruised face; it was just a matter of time until this all ended badly; even though things couldn't get much worse than they already are. I absentmindedly sighed and leaned back in my seat. Emmett gave me look and asked,

"What's wrong Sunshine?" I cringed at the nickname, that was what my mom use to call me before she died, before all this shit happened.

"Don't call me that." I said my voice falling flat. I tried to hide the pain behind my voice and looked ahead so he wouldn't be able to see my eyes. My eyes were the thing that always betrayed me. They would give away exactly what I was feeling. I could feel his amused eyes on me even if I wasn't looking at him. He clearly didn't get that I was being serious.

"But, Sunshine— I"

I interrupted him immediately, "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I was looking at him angrily now. My blue eyes digging into his golden ones. He was looking at me intently, but eventually turned his full attention back to the road. Fortunately, it wasn't busy, so I doubted we would be hit by another car or something.

Then, suddenly, I heard a loud horn honk. I turned my head to see a Semi coming toward us. The driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and he was coming straight toward us. The bastard was either drunk or a madman. "SHIT!" I heard Emmett yell. He tried to swerve, but it was too late. The Semi hit us and everything went black. The last thing I heard was my screams and someone yelling out my name.

*Emmett's POV*

The Semi had hit us head on. The car spinned and flipped over. Finally, we were stopped moving. The car was upside down and had landed in the forest that was next to the road. We weren't that far from the house.

The smell of blood was burning my throat and my thirst felt almost uncontrollable. I cringed and looked over at Stormy. She was unconscious, bleeding from multiple places, and I was almost certain she was dead. The thought almost brought me to tears. I hadn't known this girl for long, but there was something about her that drew me in. That was the whole reason I talked to her today. She had such a dead look in her eyes and now she could actually be dead.

I heard people from the road calling 911 and trying to find the car the Semi hit.

I knew the ambulance would take to long to get here, so I did the only thing I could do. I pushed down the pain in my throat and unbuckled her seatbelt. I carefully got her out of the car, took her in my arms, and sped off to the house. I had to get to Carlisle as soon as possible. I wasn't going to let this girl die, not if it was the last thing I would do. I couldn't stop thinking about how it would be my fault if this girl died. If I hadn't got her all dirty and wet, then none of this would have happened. It was my fault.

"Carlisle!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I rushed into the house at vampire speed. Every one of my family members showed up in less than a second. Alice looked worried. Rosalie looked pissed off as always. Edward cringed at my thoughts. Jasper looked in pain at the smell of blood like me. Esme looked worried and Carlisle looked the calmest out of all of us. I replayed the scene in my head for Edward as Carlisle took the limp body of the girl out of my hands and rushed off with her. I was left standing there with her blood all over me. I could hardly stand it. Her blood was like nothing I had ever smelt before. It was like the smell of alcohol for an alcoholic.

Under his breath, Edward muttered, "I know how you feel." I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear, but with super hearing, it was hard to dismiss it.

Alice stepped in front of me and gave me a reassuring look, "She'll be okay."

*Stormy's POV*

My eyes fluttered open and a dazed feeling washed over me. I didn't know where I was, at first. I looked around the white room and figured I was in a hospital room. I groaned in pain, everything hurt, but I wasn't surprised. Whenever I woke up, something would hurt. Whether it was from multiple beatings or I just banged myself up. This time the reason was different though. I had been in a car crash from what I remembered. I looked to my side and saw Emmett standing near the window, looking out of it. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was standing there, unscathed and alive. I was surprised, yet disappointed, that I was alive too.

"E-E-Emmett?" I stuttered. He turned around and I knew he was surprised to see me awake. There was something else under his expression though…was it relief? I stared at him. It felt like I was actually seeing him for the first time. His pale skin contrasted with his golden brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was inhumanly beautiful. I mentally scolded myself and remembered that there were other things to ponder about rather than stare dreamily at some guy. That's what he was, just some unspecial, unimportant guy.

"Stormy?" He said clearly concerned. He had lost that easygoing personality that I had saw earlier.

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" He said. He was still standing near the window as if he was afraid to come near me, which was weird. "Everything hurts…" I said trying to stay calm. I was panicking on the inside. I had barely realized I was in a hospital gown, meaning that a doctor or nurses had seen all of my wounds and scars. I praying in my mind that they would think that they were all from the car crash, but I knew they couldn't be that stupid. They would either conclude that I was abused or self-harming.

"Well yeah, you're pretty banged up." Emmett said still keeping his distance from me. I was barely listening to him as he explained what happened. My thoughts were focused on what my father would do to me when he found out about this.

_If the Semi didn't kill me, he will. _

Suddenly, another Cullen boy walked into the room. He was also pale, had golden brown eyes, and messy brown auburn hair. "Hey Edward. Stormy is awake." Emmett said to him. Edward looked pained as if he was hearing horrible things or seeing something bad.

"Emmett…I need to speak with you outside." He said clenching his teeth together.

*Emmett's POV*

"What's up?" I asked when Edward and I were out of earshot from anybody.

"Her thoughts…" Edward said clearly disturbed. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"What about them?" I said narrowing my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Her dad…she…ugh…" Edward groaned and placed his head in his hands. I frowned at how he was struggling. He dropped his arms to his side and balled his hands up into fists.

"She's been raped and abused." He choked out.

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews on the last couple of chapters. Please review this one. I hope you liked it! Anyway, thanks! Luv ya all!

~Lyssa789


	4. Chapter 4: Anger

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

*Emmett's POV*

"She's what?" I spat out in disgust. I couldn't imagine a girl like her being hurt and raped. It wasn't right. It was the most disgusting thing I had heard in my life. Sure, I didn't know this girl well. Hell, I've only known her for a few hours! But it just wasn't right for her to be hurt in those ways. It wasn't right for anyone to be hurt like that. It was revolting.

I looked back at a seething Edward. His hands were balled up in fists and his teeth were clenched together. I couldn't process why he was being so affected by the fact she was being hurt. He didn't even know her. "She's abused! I can still hear her fucking thoughts too!" I could hear a low growl escape his chest. "Calm the fuck down Edward! I'm not happy about this either, but at this rate you're going to massacre this whole damn hospital!" I whispered angrily at him. Usually I was an easygoing type of guy, but this wasn't an easygoing subject. I wanted to kill whoever the fuck was abusing her. _Her dad…_ Then I found myself wondering why I too felt so strongly about her situation. It wasn't like she meant anything to me, but I had the same feeling I did when I saw her unconscious in the car. I felt like I needed to protect her, but being around her was dangerous too. Her smell was the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled from a human and I could crack at any minute around her. Then, there was also, Rosalie. I already knew she wouldn't like it if I tried to help Stormy_. Exposure. Exposure. Exposure._ That's the only thing she would care about. I huffed inwardly. I was going to help Stormy no matter what.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and started pacing. _Were the thoughts that bad?_

"Yes they are. And Rosalie has a point." He said answering the thoughts I was thinking. I hated when he did that.

"Well what do we do?" I asked, watching him pace back and forth. "I know there's a risk of exposure but I'm not going to let her walk out of here without talking to her about this. It just isn't right. I know I don't know her that well, but I'm going to help." I continued when he didn't answer me.

"I'm not going to disagree with you. It isn't right for her to be treated this way. I don't know her at all, but her thoughts are enough to drive me mad. I can practically see the images of him doing those things to her. Never in my whole life have I ever been subjected to listening to these kinds of thoughts. That's why I'm acting like this. It's the most disturbing thing I have ever witnessed. She needs to get out of there." Edward said still pacing. He continued before I could get a word in though,

"I can tell what her scent does to you though Emmett. It swirls around you in a thick haze, just like Bella's blood does to me."

"So you're saying I'll kill her?" I said getting ready to defend myself.

"Don't get all defensive. I'm just saying that you should be careful. Don't let this go to far."

"What the hell are you talking about? All I'm going to do is get her out of there, nothing more." 

"Yeah sure you are." He said sarcastically and walked away from me. I was left standing there, wondering what he meant. I sighed and shook it off. Stormy was my main priority.

I walked back into her room quietly. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. She hadn't heard me come in and it sounded like she was mumbling stuff. "Oh God, please let me die. He's going to kill me when I get home I just know it. So just, kill me now. Send a freakin' chicken flying through the window, I don't care how you do it. Just do it please." She pleaded. I held in a smirk at the chicken remark, this wasn't something to be laughing about. I stood there, waiting for her to notice me. I knew that hearing her say those words would give me an excuse to ask about what she was talking about. I couldn't just come right out and tell her that I know she's abused because of my mind-reading vampire brother. I needed an excuse to get her to tell me and this was the perfect one.

"Who's going to kill you?" I said with a good amount of concern in my voice. She jumped startled and her eyes widened when she saw me. Then, almost immediately, her expression changed. She looked scared and angry at the same time. "What the fuck did you hear me say?" She said, her voice holding a lot of hostility. I kept my distance from her. Thirst was burning my throat like fire. Her scent kept hitting me like a wreaking ball. I hadn't smelled anything like her since that one time in the forest, but I ended up killing those people. Hopefully this time would be different. My body tensed as I forced myself to meet her eyes. I really didn't want to kill her. "I heard you asking god to kill you." I said. My stomach was twisting with hunger and disgust. I felt disgusted at myself for wanting to kill something, someone, who smelt so amazing. It made me feel like an animal.

"No I didn't." She said grinding her teeth. Her grey eyes met my golden ones. I caught sight of the same bruise that I had commented on in the car. That's when I realized she had lied to me about being hit with a basketball. That bruise was probably from her dad. Her attacker. Her abuser. I held in a growl at the thought of him hitting her.

"Yes you did." I said trying to stay calm.

"No I didn't."

*Stormy's POV*

_Crap!_ I tried to keep a guarded expression while I was staring at him. I needed him to believe that I didn't say those words. I couldn't risk my secret. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me? What could I possibly do?" He said. His whole body looked tense as if he were trying to hold back something.

You could ruin my life even more…

"Why can't you just drop it?" I retorted back at him.

"Because you're hiding something!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"You're abused!"

I sat there gaping at him. No one in my whole entire life has known that I was abused. I never confided to anyone other than my notebooks that were constantly thrown into the trash by him.

"I am not abused. I don't understand where you would get an idea like that from." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I wasn't going to give up my secret that easily. If my life was going to be found out, then I would give a fight before he found out anything.

"Don't try to hide it. Look at all of those wounds and scars on you. They aren't from the car crash. Just admit it Stormy. What are you scared of?"

"Nothing!" Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew I wanted to tell him everything that I had been through. I wanted to yell and scream about what I had been through, but it wouldn't change a thing. It wouldn't change that I had been raped multiple times. It wouldn't change that I was hit on a daily basis. It wouldn't change that my mom was dead and she wasn't coming back. It wouldn't matter if I got out of that house and away from him; I would still be haunted.

A/N: So, there's the chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if some stuff didn't make sense. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update around Thursday or Friday.

~Lyssa789


	5. Chapter 5: Spilling Ink

"Nothing." I said again, but quieter this time. I couldn't even believe the words coming out of my mouth, so why should he believe me either?

"Stormy, I know we haven't known each other for a long time. I know that you barely know me, but please trust me. You can't just sit there and lie to me. You and I both know what the truth is." He said to me. He was still standing at a distance from my bed, but his eyes were digging into mine. I couldn't break his gaze. It was weird though. His eyes looked black.

_Weren't they golden brown?_

"Do you really know what the truth is? Hmm? You think I can trust you? You think that all it will take is telling you everything and my life will suddenly become better? It doesn't matter if I tell you anything. It doesn't matter if I get out of that house. It doesn't fucking matter! You want to know why? Do you really want to know why? Because I can't escape him! He will be in my mind until the day I die!" I didn't even realize what I was saying until I said it. I was practically yelling at the top of my lungs hysterically. My eyes were glassy with tears that I hadn't let fall yet. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I already looked so weak and I didn't want to look weaker. My father would always tell me that crying is a sign of weakness. I, naturally, believed every word he told me. He was the one who raised me. He showed me that breaking down was sign of weakness. He taught me to stay in my place.

"Stormy-"

"And that's not even the worse part! He has been doing this since I was three years old! Since the day she died! I was only three fuckin' years old! A three year old doesn't deserve to be starved and hit!" The words were just spilling out now, I couldn't stop myself from yelling and my voice would keep cracking. The pain in my voice was clear as day. My heartbeat monitor was going erratic now. I was hoping the nurses would come in and stop this conversation.

I didn't know why I was saying any of it, because I knew in my head that it wouldn't make a difference. It wouldn't bring her back or change what has been done to me. I would still have to live with the scars, memories, and the pain that those memories give me. The pain is always inevitable. It's inescapable. So why tell anyone? It wouldn't change a thing.

"Stormy-"

"He hates me. He tells me it everyday. I'm just a reminder of what he loss. I'm worthless,

stupid, fat, ugly-"

"Stormy!" He interrupted my evaluation of myself. I stayed quiet and looked at him with a pained expression. My eyes were still glassy with tears as I swallowed the large lump in my throat.

_God...why am I so damn weak?_

He let out a breath and looked at me, "I'll get you out of there." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the whole entire world. I laughed bitterly and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not." My voice cracked again and I cursed myself under my breath.

"Why do you think that?"

"I would still be haunted by the things he did to me. I will live everyday of my life with the marks he gave me. I would have to live with the memories of being starved, locked in the basement, hit, kicked, cursed at. I would still have to live with hate in my heart for what he's done to me. I'm corrupted. I learned the word 'fuck' when I was three. I tasted beer when I was five. I lost my virginity to him when I was eleven. I will always be haunted and corrupted and full of hate." Bitterness filled my voice like poison.

"You don't have to be."

"Yes, I do. I can't change what's been done." I finally looked away from him. The curtains were open and I could see the rain outside the window. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again, he was standing at the edge of my bed. I hadn't even heard him walk over to me. I looked up at him with sad grey eyes.

"Just trust me. Just trust that I can make everything okay." He said taking my warm hand into his cold one. I shuddered at his touch, not because it was cold, but because I wasn't use to small gestures like that.

"I can't." I said and pulled my hand away from his. A grimace formed on my face as my grey eyes met his black ones. In the back of my mind, I was still wondering why they had changed color.

"Just leave." I finally said after a long moment of tense silence. "It would be better for the both of us if you would just leave and not come back. You could move on and I could deal with things on my own. You shouldn't have me on your conscious. That's the way it's suppose to be."

"Why Stormy? Why is it better for you to deal with this on your own?" He raised his voice a little, but not by much. His hands were trembling slightly. I could tell he was frustrated.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone, Emmett. You can't drag anyone into your shit and no one can hurt you."

"Stormy-"

*Leave." I said cutting him off. He looked at me for a long moment then spoke up again. "They aren't going to let you out of here tonight you know that right? You're pretty banged up. I'll convince them not to contact your father, but I'm still coming back tomorrow." He said and started walking toward the door.

"Wait." I said and he turned around.

"What?"

"How did you know it was my dad? I never said anything about him being my dad." I could feel the faint throbbing of my head now. The pain was coming back as the adrenaline from our conversation wore off.

"I-uh-lucky guess." He said, but his words weren't reaching his eyes. He was lying, but I decided not to pester him about it. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said after a while and left. I felt oddly empty when he was gone, even though I was the one who had told him to leave. I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I felt. His presence was comforting, like I couldn't get hurt when he was around; it was silly to think that way though, I did get into a car crash with him after all.

So why was I the one that was all banged up? He was the one driving the car and he doesn't have a scratch on him. It didn't make any sense. I tried to think back on the car crash, but I could only remember the Semi coming at us. I sighed and layed back down on the bed. I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I know it's short, but I thought I would give out another chapter since I didn't make my deadline of Friday. I'll update soon and I promise the plot will progress more. I love it when you guys review! So please review! :) Thanks all of you who are reading this story. It means a lot.

~Lyssa789


	6. Chapter 6: MrHero

A/N: Thanks Ari for your reviews. It means a lot. Anyway, thanks everyone who has added my story on their favorites or alerts. Seriously, you guys are awesome. Please R&R! :)

Disclaimer: SM has all the rights to Twilight.

_Her voice was ringing in my ears. The darkness overwhelming me with it's presence. Her hand slipped from my fingers. I was left alone and the sound of train tracks were the only thing hearable."Mommy!" I screamed over and over again. It didn't help though. I could only see the long train passing me by. The death train. Then I felt a pair of large hands wrap around my tiny waist. Slow, warm, breaths hit the back of my neck. "You'll pay for this." A poisonous voice entered my hands slowly traveled upward, toward places that shouldn't be touched. I knew it was him...who else could it be? _

I woke up sweating and my heart monitor going erratic once again. I sat up slowly, "It was just a dream. Just a dream." I said trying to calm myself. A nurse came into my room. She had brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her soft, concerned eyes met mine and she pursed her lips together. "Bad dream..." I stated quietly. She looked at me for a long moment, as if she was debating whether I was dying or not.

_If only she knew how dead I already am..._

"Hmm...okay. How are you feeling? Need any painkillers?"

"Painkillers?"

"Yeah, they numb the pain."

"Um...no it's fine." For a split second I thought about lying and saying that I needed the painkillers. The temptation of being drugged up was very alluring, but I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be something I could proudly tell my mother. _If she were here..._

The nurse left the room and I was alone again. I sighed profoundly and layed back down, closing my eyes in the process. The tears were already threatening to fall. I knew that dream all too well. The sound of train tracks were still clear in my head. I could still see the bouncing of the ball and the little kid she saved. My mother was such a brave person. Selfless.

I opened my watery eyes and shook my head. I didn't want to remember the day she died and I really shouldn't. I was only three. Curse my ability to remember so clearly and so far back. I clutched the sheets of my bed with my IV pinned hands. I breathed in a scent of flowers..._flowers?_

I sat up and next to my hospital bed, on the stand, was a vase with my favorite flowers. Daffodils. There was a note hanging down the side. I reached out a hand and took it.

_Dear Stormy,_

_I'll be back soon...I came to check on you, but you were asleep._

_-Emmett _

I sighed and placed the note next to the flowers. I wished he would just leave me alone. It would be so much easier for him and for myself. I was doing...well I wasn't doing fine, but I was dealing with it before he came along. If he could think he could change anything, he was wrong. He was just so wrong. I wasn't a broken car you could just fix up, I would never run right. I would always be broken.

"Sunshine?"

"Don't call me that Emmett." I didn't even have to look to know that it was him. My eyes fell upon the window. It was cloudy and gloomy outside. How ironic.

"Sorry...um...how are you?"

"Crappy. Why are you here again?" My voice was as cold as ice. Deep down inside myself, I appreciated that he wanted to help me, but I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't trust him.

"To build a freakin' birdhouse Stormy." He chuckled a bit then became serious, "I'm here to help, isn't it obvious?"

I, finally, looked at him. The first thing I noticed was that he looked very stiff; he was also standing as far away from me as possible. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. His hair looked messy as if he had gotten no sleep at all and his eyes were golden again. I could have sworn they were black the day before.

"You're eyes change color." I said, avoiding his question. I knew it seemed weird for me to change the subject so quickly when we were almost getting into a serious conversation.

"What?" He said with wide eyes. It was as if I had just told him I was joining the circus or something.

"You're eyes...they change color. Yesterday they were black and now they are more of a golden color." I said quietly confused.

"It's probably the lighting. It was darker in here yesterday. That's probably why they looked black." There was a nervous hint in his voice. It sounded like he was trying to hide something. I shrugged not wanting to pry him about it. It wasn't really any of my business if he was hiding something or not. _Maybe, he should learn the same thing about other peoples' personal lives..._

"You need help Stormy." He said after a long moment of awkward silence. I huffed and looked away from him.

"No I don't. I'm fine." I practically spat out the word 'fine'.

"You call that fine?" He pointed toward the nasty bruise on my face. I knew it still probably looked pretty bad. Usually, the bruises take a few days to start healing. His beatings weren't exactly the gentle kind. Heck, what kind of beating was ever gentle? That's why the fucking call it beating!

"Look, I was doing okay until you fucking decided to talk to me in class. Now I'm in the hospital. When I get home from being missing for a few days, my dad is going to-" I stopped talking abruptly. I didn't know what he would do, but I knew it would probably be the worse beating in my whole entire life.

"What Stormy? What will he do?" Emmett said, taking a few steps closer to me. My grey eyes were glassy with tears.

"He'll...He'll...I don't know what he's going to do! But it's going to be fuckin' horrible! And it's all your fucking fault!" The tears were streaming down my face slowly now.

_Shit...stop crying!_

"Stormy...I..." He was sitting at the edge of my bed in a second. I hadn't even seen him move. I looked at him, holding back a sob. He pulled me into a cold hug. After a while of sitting there, crying into his chest, I found myself wondering why he always felt so cold. It was kind of abnormal. "You're cold." I choked out between sobs. He was quiet and just rubbed my back comforting me. We stayed like that for a long while. I cursed myself mentally. That wasn't how things were suppose to play out. I was suppose to push him away, not let him in.

Then, with that thought, I slipped out of his embrace. "Leave...you need to leave Emmett. This isn't going to help. You just need to leave. My shit of a life isn't worth fighting for. Just leave before you're in too deep."

"Too late. I'm already in too deep." He said.

I shook my head at him as more tears started to fall. "Don't you get it Emmett? I'm giving you a way out right now. You can leave out this door and I won't hold it against you. You can leave and we will go back to not giving a damn about each other. That's how things are suppose to be! My life, whatever goes on in it, doesn't matter! Do you hear me? It doesn't matter!"

"And don't you hear me Stormy? I am giving you a way out! I can help you get out of that house! Out of that fucking shit hole if you would just let me!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that ?" I said with bitterness filling every word that left my mouth. "Face it, you're all talk." I added.

"I...I don't know how I'm going to do it. But I will, you have my word on it."

"I'm not asking for your word on it Emmett! I'm not asking for you to give me a way out! It's not going to change a thing! So why don't you just leave right now? Just forget about me!"

.

.

.

*Next Day *

I woke up alone. It was my third day in the hospital. Emmett had left without a word the day before. I wasn't expecting him to come back. Apparently, I was well enough to be discharged and able to go back home. It wasn't like I wanted to though. I got my things ready and left the hospital with a frown on my face. I was going to get hell when I got home. It was inevitable, unless my dad had spent the last three days on the couch, drinking, and passed out like the drunk he was. It was highly likely that he did do that though, I've seen him do it before.

I walked all the way back to my house; I didn't want to bother with trying to get a taxi. We were in Forks after all. It was a small town, so why would there be taxis?

I shuffled around my purse for my house key with shaky hands. _Please be passed out. Please be passed out. Please be passed out. _

I opened the door quietly and walked into the house. No sign of him yet. The door shut close behind me and I heard a familiar slow breathing on the back of my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath and my body stiffened.

"Where have you fuckin been for the past three days?" His cold harsh voice hit my ears and I cringed.

"No where." I said with the same tone. The familiar pair of clammy hands wrapped around my waist. I could smell his breath on my neck. _Alcohol. _

"Well, you're going to have to pay for that. Aren't you?" His hands were roaming across my body now and I shuddered. He turned me around to face him, but I avoided his eyes by looking at the clock. There was really no point in fighting it. I was hopeless when it came to him. He grabbed both of my wrists and slammed me into the wall. I whimpered in pain and closed my eyes for the excessive hits and scratches that I knew were coming. My breathing quickened as did my heartbeat. His slap was what came first, then his kick, his curse, his bite. It was all so familiar, because it was all done before.

But something happened this time, that had never happened before. The front door to my house slammed open and in came the Hero .

A/N: I hope you liked it! I will update soon, I promise! Please Review and tell me what you think Emmett will do! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7:Bullets

A/N: I really love writing/typing this story for you guys. R&R! :)

_Oh gosh...he really is a hero..._

I watched as he walked in. My father kept hitting me though, as if he didn't hear the door slam open. I took the hits one by one, not even fighting him back. He held me by the neck as he kicked me in my stomach. Emmett stood there horrified at the sight and I heard a low growl rupture from his chest. His hands were trembling slightly in anger. My father stopped abruptly and threw me back against the wall. I slid down in pain.

_Shit..._

"Emmett..." I was bleeding from multiple places and sitting down with my back against the wall. My father looked up at the intimidating guy that had stormed through the door. He towered over my father like a huge bear. I coughed up some blood into my hand and my eyes met Emmett's. They were black again. I swallowed roughly as the pain settled into me in every place possible.

_Oh God...please make this stop..._

I cringed and clutched for the air that I felt like I wasn't getting. "Get out of here." I choked out as tears were falling down my face. I was panting now from panic. This was going to end badly, I just knew it in my corrupted heart that it would. My father would not let Emmett leave after witnessing the beating he was in the process of giving. It was like one those situations in the movies where a person witnesses a murder and is killed. I let out a shaky breath as my fears were confirmed. I watched in horror as my dad slowly pulled out a gun from his back pocket. His face looked like the face of a killer. Emmett was just standing there looking at my father with anger. Didn't he care that my father had a gun? Didn't he care that he was going to die? Why wasn't he doing anything? I looked at Emmett in horror and disbelief. I was going to have to watch the only person who ever offered to help me, die.

"Emmett...please...get out of here..."

My dad chuckled evilly at me, "He can't leave Stormy. Are you kidding me? He's our guest." His voice sounded manipulative and fake. If I would ever have to pick what animal my father was like, I would say he's a mix of a fox and snake. Sly and deadly. He closed the door slowly and pointed the gun at Emmett. I was in too much pain to get up. "Emmett..." I gasped as my father pointed the gun at his head. Emmett wasn't phased at all and he kept a straight face, as if that gun wouldn't hurt him. He kept his black eyes on me the whole time. His nose crinkled as if he smelt something disgusting. Why the hell would smell have anything to do with the fact my father was pointing a gun at him? _That bullet could go straight through him..._

He turned around to face my father, giving him the most deadly look that I had ever seen before. I had never even seen my father that angry, so it was surprising to see Emmett that way. My father's hand trembled on the trigger; I could tell that he was scared of Emmett. My father was the perfect example of 'all talk'.

"Go ahead...shoot it." Emmett spat out. "See what happens."

A gasp escaped my lips as I watched the two of them.

"You stupid ass." My father retorted back at him. His finger rested on the trigger. I held my breath, watching the two of them was horrifying. My eyelids were heavy and I was trying my hardest not to pass out. I cursed myself for being so fragile, so weak. I couldn't do anything, but I really wanted to.

My father was about to pull the trigger.

"DON'T!" I used the last of my strength to yell out at him. It was the only thing I could do. I tried standing, but fell down back again. He looked at me with disgusted expression then looked back at Emmett. "Why did you come here kid?" He slurred out. I found myself wondering if he was still drunk. I knew I smelled alcohol, but that's just how he always smelled like. Emmett scoffed at him. "Aint' it obvious? I came to save her. She doesn't deserve the crap you give her."

"Oh _it_ doesn't eh? _It _is a bitch. A disappointment. _It _doesn't deserve crap. _It_ is a piece of shit. _It-_"

Emmett, suddenly, grabbed him by the neck and pressed him up against the wall, choking him. He was livid. My father gasped for the air that wasn't coming to him. This was a lose/lose situation. Someone would die in the end. It was an inevitable outcome.

_You're going to kill him..._

Then someone else entered the room. The guy I had seen at the hospital. _Edward..._

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett half said, half growled. Edward's eyes were black too. Weren't they also golden before? A low growl came from Edward. His glistening white teeth were bared. He reminded me of an animal. A tiger. "Let him go Emmett. You can't fuckin' kill him." He sounded as if he were snarling on each word. With a huff, Emmett let my father go.

My father fell to the ground, gasping for air. The gun fell out of his hand and was inches away from me. I crawled toward it while Emmett and Edward engaged in a one person conversation. All Emmett did was look at Edward and Edward would be answering stuff as if Emmett was talking. It was weird, but I took the distraction as my chance and grasped the gun into my hand. I wasn't listening to their conversation now. I focused on the gun. I felt the power surging through my body like electricity as I held a weapon of death in my hand. I could kill my father. I could kill myself.

I debated this mentally as I looked from my father, who was cringing on the floor, and back to the gun in my hand. I could end him right then and there. I had the power. I had the gun. I winced as I thought about killing him. Every part of me was telling me to do it, but I just couldn't. I looked over at Edward and Emmett. Edward was looking at me as if he could tell what I was thinking, but that was impossible right?

I huffed and looked back at my father. "You..." I choked out in hatred and pain. I still couldn't stand, but I could point the gun at him. He looked at me in horror. Finally, he was scared of _me_ this time. In the back of my head there was a voice telling me that if I killed him, I wouldn't be any better than him. It would be sinking to his level. "You...you did the most horrible things to me! You killed me inside when I was only three! You took away my virginity! You are the reason I won't ever be able to live a fuckin' normal life!" I shuddered and the tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. "So, why can't I kill you?" I whimpered out. I felt a gentle cold hand pick me up to my feet and take away the gun from me. It was Emmett. I stumbled and leaned on him in exhaustion.

"It's time to go Stormy." Emmett said softly.

"Where are you taking her?" My father choked out as he stood up slowly, using the wall for support. He glared at the three of us. Edward was just standing there, cringing.

"Away from you." Edward sneered at him and with that, Emmett picked me up bridal style. I leaned my head against his cold chest. I couldn't protest any longer. I heard a low growl from my father and opened my eyes long enough to see him pick up the gun. He pointed it at Emmett and pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn't do anything to him. It fell to the floor...as if it hit something harder than bullet proof glass.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think about the story! I love you all! I hate to say it, but reviews actually give me more inspiration to write. Anyway, thanks again for reading. I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Vampires

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Really it means a lot :) I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight. SM owns it all.

I gasped as I watched the bullet fall to the ground. The bullet was suppose to kill him. My eyes widened and I forgot about my pain for a spilt second. Confusion washed over my mind as I looked from my father's horrified expression back to Edward and Emmett. My father was just standing there, he had dropped the gun, and was gaping. Edward and Emmett were standing there too, unmoving, as if they were wondering what to do. Tension filled the room like oxygen. There was silence until my father spoke up.

"What the fuck are you?" My father asked, leaning against the wall for support. His voice sounded as if he were choking, it was raspy from all the smokes he had taken in his life time and the fact that Emmett almost choked him to death didn't make his voice sound any better. Purple marks were forming where Emmett's hands once were. I hadn't realized how strong Emmett was until that moment. The strength seemed almost inhuman.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other for a moment, then nodded as if they made a silent agreement. I watched as Edward took an empty beer bottle, from the coffee table in the living room, and smashed it on my father's head. I gasped as I watched my father sink to the floor. Blood was dripping from his forehead. He was unconscious, but still alive.

"We need to leave. Now. He won't be unconscious forever. He's going to call the cops as soon as he finds out Stormy is gone. We're already risking exposure. We need to get to Carlisle and head up north. It'll be his choice if she comes with us. Actually, it'll probably be a family decision. C'mon we don't have a lot of time." Edward was talking like I wasn't even there or if I was some object. He was looking at Emmett the whole time.

"What the hell are you talking about? Exposure? What the fuck are you?" I yelled and struggled to get out of Emmett's arms. I felt a pain near my rib area and gasped. I didn't even realize how bad I was bleeding from cuts and opened wounds; both from the car accident and my father. I stopped and looked at Emmett. His eyes were still black. My mind scrambled to put the pieces together. He was cold, pale, strong, his eyes changed color, and apparently he can talk to his brother without having to speak. It didn't make sense at all. "What are you?" I said again through clenched teeth. "I can't explain right now Stormy. You just have to trust me. Please." He too sounded as if he was choking. Except he hadn't been hit or choked. He just looked like he was in pain for no reason. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can't trust you."

"Please. Stormy. Just this one time, please trust me. It's a matter of life or death right now." He said. After a minute or so, I found myself slowly believing him. I sighed and looked at him. "Close your eyes." He said simply. I hesitated then closed them. I felt a cool breeze past by me. It felt like I was on a roller coaster. In less than a minute I heard Emmett's voice in my ear. "You can open them now."

I bit my lip and slowly opened my eyes. "What the-?"

We were in a house. It was very bright, very open, and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. (That came straight from pg.322 of twilight)

"Where the hell are we? How did we get here so fast?" I was completely ignoring all of my pain now. My curiosity was getting the best of me and it had every right to. Before Emmett could answer my question five other people surrounded Emmett, Edward, and I. The rest of the Cullens. One was very pale, like all of them, and had very short and spiky hair. She reminded me of a pixie. There were also two other girls, both very beautiful. One was blond and gorgeous, but she looked like she wanted to rip my hair out. The other had light brown hair and a motherly glint in her eye. The other two people were boys; no, they were men. I was starting to get weirded out at how pale they all were. One of the guys was blond, he remind me of ken from the barbie collection, he was tall and had a gentle look in his eyes. The other had dark brown hair and looked like he was in pain, just like Emmett. I remembered seeing some of them at school, but I couldn't grasp onto their names. They were all looking at us curiously. I rubbed my eye with my hand and barely realized I was clutching onto something tightly. I opened my hand and realized I was clutching onto a necklace.

_When did I take this off...? _

I shook my head and tried to get back to my train of thought. I looked at the gorgeous, pale, people standing in front of me. They all looked so inhuman to me. I hadn't really looked at them at school, so I barely realized this now. "What are you?" I narrowed my eyes at them. "Stormy. I am Carlisle. There's a lot to explain, but we need to get you cleaned up first. Please come with me. I promise nothing bad will happen to you in my care." The blond one said. Emmett placed me back on my feet and I felt uneasy without his arms around me; oddly, he made me feel safe. Carlisle reached out a hand to me. I looked at his hand then back at Emmett. "You'll be okay. Trust me." He said. "I don't trust you." It was then, when I realized how untrue those words were becoming, because deep down inside myself I was actually starting to trust him.

I hesitantly took Carlisle's hand and he led me to his office away from Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. "What are you?" I was starting to sound like a broken record. He looked at me sympathetically. "All will be explained in time," He said as he opened the door to his office "Be patient." He gestured for me to sit on his desk and I did. He got a roll of gauze out and alcoholic wipes. I winced, I knew it was going to sting. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." His velvet voice soothed me. I could have sworn I knew him from somewhere. I thought for a moment and felt like smacking myself in the head when I realized who he was . The best doctor in all of Forks. "..." I said in realization. "Yes, Stormy?"

"What are you?" I said, looking at him. He was cleaning a gash on my upper shoulder. A profound sigh escaped his lips. "Stormy... what I tell you may seem strange, but I need you to promise me something before I tell you anything."

"What is it?" I asked. His voice was, fortunately, distracting me from the pain of the alcohol on my bloody wounds.

"You can't tell anyone about what I tell you. It's important that this stays only between my family, you, and I. In return, I promise I will not lie to you. Every word I say will be the truth." He looked at me sincerely.

"I-Okay. I promise. Just know that I have trust issues." I said returning his look. He nodded and continued cleaning my wound. He paused for a moment, before beginning, as if he were pondering explanations. "We are not...what you think we are." He said slowly. He stopped talking to see if I would give any kind of reaction. "Then what are you?" I asked again.

"Have you noticed how pale we are? How Emmett seems to be in pain when he's around you? How we feel so cold? Or how we are as hard as stone?"

"Yes...a bullet...a bullet bounced off of Emmett..." I said with a shaky voice, wondering what he was going to tell me. He sighed.

"We are...vampires." My breathing hitched. Did he just say what he thought he said?

_What the hell? Did he just claim that they are vampires?_

"Yeah he did." Edward said as he walked into the office.

_Did I say that out loud?..._

"No you didn't." Edward said simply. I gaped at him and Carlisle continued to clean my wounds, leaving it up to Edward to explain all of this to me.

"What do you mean by vampires exactly? The kind that bite your neck and suck you're blood?" Edward chuckled at this and I narrowed my eyes at him. He became serious once again. "Not exactly. There are some of our kind that do thrive on human blood. My family chooses another lifestyle. We sustain ourselves on the blood of animals."

"Ah well, as a human I thank you for that." I said playing along. _What kind of sick joke is this...? _

"It's no joke. We aren't lying to you." Edward said. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. "We aren't lying to you Stormy. Does this seem like the time to be lying?"

"Look I don't get why you would try to pull a prank like this right now. Do you do this to all your patients?"

"Stormy just think for a second. Why else would that bullet not kill Emmett? And why can I answer everything that you say in your mind?" Edward said for a moment. I stayed quiet and pondered this for a moment. I wanted to believe it and I did, but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

"You're crazy." I said simply.

_What kind of sick world did I just end up in? _

"It's really not that sick when you think about it." Edward said answering my thoughts. "How do you do that?" I asked as Carlisle moved to other wounds. I winced a little, but didn't protest.

"Well,vampires have...extra talents. Gifts, you could call them. Edward can read minds." Carlisle said. I looked at Edward for confirmation and he nodded. "I know you have a lot of questions, but they are going to have to wait. Carlisle...we had a incident at the house. We had to forcefully take her away from her father. He shot a gun and the bullet bounced off Emmett. I'm pretty sure he's going to call the cops. We need to get out of here as soon as possible and I know Emmett won't leave without her."

"Edward, I can't just take this girl with us. She's human. She will be at risk with us."

"She's more at risk here, as are we." Edward said. He reminded me of James Bond. Smooth and cool.

***Edward's POV ***

The smell of her blood was swirling around me in a thick haze. She smelled better than Bella and it took every ounce of my will power not to suck all of her blood out. She was looking at me the whole time Carlisle and I talked. To many thoughts were passing through her head and I could barely catch any of them. I heard Carlisle clear in my head though.

_So you're just going to leave Bella? I thought you've waited your whole life to find her? _Carlisle thought. I sighed inwardly.

"Stormy is all that matters right now."

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Again I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story and I would like to thank the people who review. You guys are really awesome. So what did you guys think about it? Why do you think Edward is so willing to leave for Stormy? Hmmm so many questions. Anyway please review! I luv ya guys! I'll update soon! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: We Need To Leave

A/N: I just want to thank you guys who have being reading this story. It means a lot. This was a really hard chapter for me to write for some reason. I hope you like it. R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Twilight.

"Stormy is all that matters right now." I blushed slightly at Edward's words. I've never been use to be cared for or taken care of. I would always have to take care of myself. I was accustomed to that. So, having Carlisle bandage me up felt more than weird. What felt even weirder is that I just realized I was in a house full of vampires. Though, it was reassuring that they feed off of animals and not humans.

Oddly, I didn't feel overwhelmed by the information they gave me. Any other person would be thinking they have gone insane and maybe I have, but it seemed liked all the pieces were put together. Well, maybe not all the pieces, but most were. The fact that the bullet bounced off of Emmett made sense now and I figured out what exposure meant without even having to ask. They couldn't be exposed to the people. It's common sense really.

_You don't have to take me with you. _I thought clearly for Edward to hear, because they really didn't. They could live their immortal lives without me. I would be dead in a matter of sixty, fifty years. The one thing holding me back from going with them though was the fear of being safe. No matter how much I didn't want to go back to that house, to that life, being safe just didn't feel comfortable. I know it sounds crazy, but being in despair felt comfortable to me because it was something I knew all too well. Being actually safe though, is like going to Mars. It's foreign, unfamiliar, and scary. I guess that's what happens when pain is all you know.

Edward stopped talking to Carlisle and looked at me, reading my thoughts. I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. His black eyes met my grey ones. "Emmett won't leave without you and honestly after what I saw, I can't leave you here either. I've never been subjected to thoughts like yours. It's maddening. I can't have you on my conscience. Neither can Emmett."

"Neither can I." Carlisle said as he finished cleaning up the visible wounds that weren't hidden by clothing. He felt my stomach with his hand and I winced, confirming that there were bruises there. I lifted my shirt slightly so he could wrap gauze around it. My stomach was tiny; actually all of me was tiny. Even though I was sixteen, I was only 5'2 and 90 pounds. I could never eat much at home, due to the fear that my father would come into the kitchen drunk and ready to give me hell. I took to always hiding in my room, trying to find ways to distract myself from the impending beating I was sure I would get later on in the night. Always bruised, hiding, beaten, desperate for someone to save me. Still though, it was weird to be...safe. I had become so accustomed to being lost in despair and pain. Now that there are people, vampires, here to save me; to take me away from my horrible life, I still deny them or at least I try.

"I thought you said this would be a family decision." I said to Edward who was now leaning against the wall of the office. My voice fell flat, showing no emotion. I could tell that he could hear every thought going through my head though. His face was cringed up in a pained look. "Safe." I heard him mumble.

"We're taking you. I've already seen it." The pixie haired one walked into the office gracefully. She was followed by the guy who looked like he was in pain. My gaze on Edward faltered and I looked at her confused. "Edward can read minds. I can see the future. I'm Alice by the way and this is Jasper. He can manipulate emotions." She said simply. I nodded, "Stormy." I said to both of them. I shot Jasper a look that meant he shouldn't even try to manipulate my emotions. I could tell he got the message and he smiled slightly. Alice smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but my lips ended up forming into a grimace. Suddenly, her eyes went distant as if she were staring off into space. I looked at Edward, he seemed troubled. Alice gasped when she came back to reality. "He called the cops." She and Edward said at the same time. Emmett rushed into the room in a flash. He moved so quickly. "He called what? Already? Dammit Edward! You should have hit him harder!"

"Vampires have super-hearing and we're very fast." Carlisle whispered into my ear as he finished bandaging my small stomach. I fixed my shirt over the gauze. Luckily, that was the last wound I had. I nodded and watched Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward converse. "That's probably our cue to leave then." Jasper said. "We can take the cars." Alice added. Emmett and Edward both shook their head. "Too slow. We can run. Get a boat." Emmett said.

Some time in between the conversation, the blond one and the motherly one walked into the room. "Rosalie is the blond one. Esme is the other one." Carlisle said. Then he moved from my side and joined the conversation that I wasn't even focusing on anymore. I leaned against the desk. My eyes were locked with Rosalie's eyes. She looked like she wanted to kill me and in less than a second, she was in front of me. I looked up, her deadly gaze meeting my scared one. Her cold hand clasped around my neck, lifting me up. My feet couldn't touch the ground. Her nails were digging into my flesh. A snarl left her lips. If I ever had any doubt about their strength, it was gone at that moment. I couldn't breath. I was so sure I was going to die. "ROSALIE!" I heard multiple voices call. In that minute, I was dropped to the hardwood floor, coughing and gasping for air. My eyes were focused on Emmett's face. He was kneeling next to me, stroking my hair. "Stormy..."

"You guys are stupid to take her with us. She's already risked exposure. The cops are coming and it's her fault." I barely heard Rosalie's disgusted voice. How much more pain could my body take?

"Rosalie we don't have time for this. Stormy is part of this family now." Carlisle said in a stern tone.

Emmett, then, picked me up bridal style. His cold arms wrapping around me. She sighed profoundly and looked at Emmett. "We'll talk later." And with that she ran out of the room at vampire speed. "She'll meet up with us later." Edward said when she was gone. In that moment, it just felt as if my whole body was collapsing. I couldn't hold on to reality anymore. Everything just went black.

.

.

.

_Darkness. I was standing in a cloud of darkness. My hands pinned down to my side as I stood there helpless. Slow,cold, breaths were hitting my neck. Cold hands ran down my arm, making me shudder. "Relax." The voice sounded like a snake hissing into my ear. The hands ran up back to my shoulders, clasping onto them tightly. "This will be over before you know it." It was a male voice, but not my father's. I couldn't make out who it was. His hands slowly clasped around my neck. "I will enjoy your death." _

I woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness I was looking at. After a while, I figured I was in a tent for some reason. I was laying on a bed roll and there was a backpack next to me. I reached out to get it, ignoring the pain in my side. I opened it to see a bunch of clothes packed inside. They weren't mine though, they looked new. I shrugged and closed the backpack. I looked down at myself. Every part of me seemed to be covered in gauze or bandaids. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. I blushed slightly, wondering who changed me. I guessed it was Esme or Alice. I tried to get myself to stop thinking superficial thoughts and focus on the matter at hand.

_Where the hell am I? _

I could smell the faint scent of trees and hear the faint sound of rushing water. It was no doubt I was in a forest, but why? Then a familiar voice reached my ears as someone entered the tent. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." It was Rosalie. Her golden eyes were visible in the darkness and her voice seemed a lot more calm now than it was before. "It's okay..." I said hesitantly.

"No...it's not. I'm sorry for almost killing you. It's just that Emmett has never been so serious about helping someone before. I see the way he looks at you." She sighed and her voice became stern. "Let me just make one thing clear and we won't have a problem. Emmett is mine. Jasper is with Alice. Carlisle is with Esme. Edward, you can have Edward if you want." She said. I nodded. Honestly, I didn't plan on having a relationship. It was the last thing that passed my mind; yet my heart still dropped when she said Emmett was taken. I didn't know why I felt the way I did, but I shook it off, not wanting to think about it. A relationship is the last thing I need, especially a relationship with a vampire. She nodded, apologized again, and left the tent. I didn't even have a chance to ask her where we were. I wasn't alone for long though, Emmett entered the tent after a few minutes. His eyes were golden again. The eye color thing was probably a vampire thing.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked and sat down next to me. His large form was all I could in the darkness.

"Everything hurts, but I'm managing. Where are we?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I winced and Emmett placed a cold hand on my back to help me. I smiled slightly at him. "Thanks."

"No problem, actually I don't really know where we are. We couldn't decide on a place to go and you were passed out which made things feel more tense. So, we just decided to pack everything up and head north. We are far from Forks, that's for sure. I guess that's a perk of being a vampire. You go wherever, whenever." He said with a grin.

"I-uh-Thank you Emmett. For everything. I mean you really didn't have to. Really you didn't. I could have lasted there with my father. Now it's because of me that you guys had to leave."

"Nah don't worry about it Stormy. People were already getting suspicious. Considering how young Carlisle looks and how he never seems to age. None of us age actually, we have to move from time to time so we won't be exposed."

"So you guys don't age, are super fast, have super-hearing and strength, you drink animal blood instead of human. You're eyes change color due to your hunting activities I'm guessing. You're cold, pale, beautiful, and some of you have special talents. Am I missing anything?"

"Well yes, but that stuff can wait until another day. You need to get some rest."

"I just woke up."

"Still, you need to rest. We are going to need to figure out where to go and you need all the rest you can get sunshine." He said. I gave him a glare at the nickname. He grinned at me and I sighed. It's hard to be mad at someone like him.

"Where are we going?"

"Who knows? We got the whole world to choose from."

A/N: Anyway there's the chapter. I'm not really sure where they should go yet. If you guys got ideas, I'd be happy to hear them! Please review! I'll update soon! I love ya guys and thanks people who review. :) Bye!


End file.
